The Lady Warden
by TheLadyHilarious
Summary: Bound by obligation, Aurelia Cousland longed for adventure; for the chance to define herself beyond birth and title. But had she known her freedom would come at such a cost… Now, sworn into the legendary order of the Grey Wardens, Aurelia is once again bound by duty. But this time, she is driven by vengeance and nothing will impede her victory.
1. Lady of Highever

**Chapter 1: Lady of Highever**

For generations the Cousland's had stewarded the lands of Highever, earning the loyalty of their people with justice and temperance. Teyrn Bryce Cousland had served the embattled kings of Ferelden during the Orlesian occupation, and now he would once again take up House Cousland's banner in service to the Crown—not against the men of Orlais, but against the bestial darkspawn rising in the south.

Aurelia, the teyrn's daughter, had been away settling a minor land dispute along the North Road and had responded to her father's summons with all possible haste. She rode through the night, arriving at Castle Highever in the cool morning mist colored pink and orange by the rising sun.

Sparring in the courtyard had helped ease the weary ache in her limbs, and the warm bath and fresh change of clothes had been welcome. But her mind was restless.

She knew so little of darkspawn. Was it truly a Blight festering in the south? How had the king's men fared thus far? Had the legendary Grey Wardens really gathered at Ostagar to fight alongside the armies of Ferelden? But one question rang loudest amid her scattered thoughts:

_Will father allow me to join Fergus in battle?_

For as long as she had memory, Aurelia had longed for the day when adventure would steal her away and she would find respite from title and obligation, if only for a time.

Aurelia paused in twisting up her hair and met her reflection in the looking glass standing in the corner. She was tall and slender like her mother, with expressive crystalline green eyes like her father, and dark auburn curls that were forever falling in unruly tendrils about her face. Her expression, however, was unusually troubled, a slight frown creasing her brow as questions continued to whirl round in her mind.

_Take care, dearest,_ Aurelia imagined her mother cautioning,_ such an expression will give you wrinkles_.

Shaking her head with a small smile, Aurelia finished tying up her hair and set out for the library. Perhaps she could find answers concerning the darkspawn, at least, before having to join her mother and their guests.

Aurelia swallowed a groan. Lady Landra was kind and always welcome, but she had become rather determined of late to make a match of her charmingly dull son, Dairren.

Thus far, Aurelia had been spared the manipulations of overeager, self-important lords and their spoiled, humorless sons. But she knew the time would come when duty would demand she choose a husband; or have one chosen for her.

The thought made her all the more anxious to know if she would be allowed to ride with the men of Highever to Ostagar. It may very well be her last opportunity for adventure before responsibility superseded desire.

* * *

Aurelia closed the tome in her hand with an irritated snap. _One of the finest libraries in all of Ferelden_, she thought,_ and still so little concerning darkspawn!_

"Hello, my dear girl."

Aurelia looked around with a start as Scribe Aldous and two young squires joined her in the study.

"I trust your journey home was without incident?" he inquired conversationally.

Aurelia smirked. "Of course."

Aldous hummed low in his throat, knowing his former pupil's mischievous nature would offer no further information. "I am beginning to teach these young squires about your family's history—" he began.

One boy groaned miserably at the same time the other complained, "Do we have to?"

Grey eyes disappeared beneath bushy eyebrows as he scowled down at his young charges. Aurelia prudently disguised her laugh as an errant cough but didn't miss the knowing side-glance from her old tutor. "You are referring to the Couslands," Aldous scolded sharply. "The very family in whose castle you live! Show some _respect_!"

The boys looked appropriately chastened, but Aurelia couldn't help a chuckle. "Still the same taskmaster, I see?"

"If the mind is not exercised, it withers just as the body does," he said smartly.

"Pardon, m'lady."

Tutor and pupils looked to the doorway.

"Ser Weston?" said Aurelia, an eyebrow raised in question.

The newly-appointed knight blushed, dutifully nodding his head once in respect. "His Lordship, the teyrn, has requested your presence in the main hall, m'lady."

Aurelia's heart leapt but she nodded casually, setting the book still in hand on a nearby table and turning back to Aldous and his young charges. "Excuse me, won't you?"

"Of course, my dear," he replied, bowing his head.

Aurelia offered her old tutor a warm smile before following Ser Weston from the library.

Her father and Rendon Howe, the arl of Amaranthine, had been in council most of the morning in preparation for the march south and she was anxious to hear what had been decided.

En route to the main hall, Aurelia paused along the covered parapet overlooking the courtyard, now bustling with the men of Highever as they prepared to march to war. Their numbers filled every available corner, spilling through the gates and down into the city. The sharp ring of the blacksmith's forge echoed off the stone walls and the smell of the kennels permeated the air.

It was a sobering view.

Ser Weston cleared his throat from the end of the walkway. "M'lady?"

Aurelia nodded absently, continuing on toward the main hall.

"Greetings, m'lady," said the guard at the east door, bowing low as she and Ser Weston approached.

Ser Weston nodded once in acknowledgment before pushing open the heavy door and stepping aside.

"I expect my troops will begin arriving tonight and we can march tomorrow, my lord," Arl Howe was saying, his voice drawn and nasal. "I apologize for the delay, it is _entirely_ my fault."

Aurelia had never much cared for the arl. She had always rather likened him to a weasel, in both appearance and character.

Her father, the Teyrn of Highever, shook his head. "The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling. I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself." He set a reassuring hand on the arl's shoulder. "I'll send my eldest off with my men and you and I will ride tomorrow." He chuckled. "Just like the old days."

The arl grimaced. "True, but we both had less gray in our hair then, and we fought Orlesians, not… monsters."

Teyrn Cousland laughed. "At least the smell will be the same!" He turned and smiled. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't see you enter. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"Indeed," he said with a thin, weasely smile. "Pleased to see you, my dear."

Aurelia nodded her head once. "And you, Arl Howe."

"My son Thomas asked after you," said the arl conversationally. "Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

Aurelia suppressed a shudder and the smile she had forced in place faltered slightly. Thomas Howe was a man ruled by his desires; desires she had refused to entertain upon their last encounter. "To what end?" she replied before she could think better of it.

"'To what end,' she says!" the arl chortled with condescending amusement. "And so glib, too!"

Her father chuckled. "There's no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her."

Embarrassed, Aurelia offered her father a small, apologetic smile.

"No doubt because you've trained her as a warrior," said the arl with obvious disapproval. "How… unique."

Aurelia frowned. "I trust the delay with your men is nothing serious?"

The arl's eyes glinted even as his mouth curled up slightly in a nonchalant smile. "Poor weather, I believe. Their progress has been slow, but it's nothing you need worry about."

"At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason," said her father. "While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"What?!" Effectively distracted from the arl's irksome presence, Aurelia looked to her father in dismay. "Why can't I go to Ostagar with you and Fergus?"

Her father smiled. "I'm certain you would more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother. She's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going."

Disappointment warred with the questions she could feel burning at the back of her throat. She wanted to cry out in frustration and make demands, but she knew arguing would only upset her father and if she was to see him off to war, she would do so with dignity.

It was her duty.

"Very well," she managed after a moment. "I will do what you think is best."

The teyrn smiled his appreciation, knowing what it cost her to accept without argument. "There's also someone you must meet." He turned to Ser Weston and nodded. "Please… show Duncan in."

A moment later the young knight returned in the company of a large man Aurelia had never seen before.

The man had an air of confidence about him that made Aurelia both curious and wary. He had long, black hair, grayed at the temples and tied back at the base of his neck. His beard was thick but trimmed and his eyes were dark and weary. The armor he wore was well-made, but Aurelia was unfamiliar with the emblem on the breastplate.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland," the stranger said with quiet respect, crossing his arms over his chest and bowing slightly at the waist.

"Your Lordship," gasped Arl Howe, looking startled. "You did not mention a Grey Warden would be present."

Aurelia's gaze snapped back to the stranger, who was looking down at the arl with one dark eyebrow raised.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced," said the teyrn with a curious frown at the arl's reaction. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," said the arl, though still looking uncomfortable. "But a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage."

Aurelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she considered their new guest with awe and excitement.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true," her father allowed before turning to his daughter. "Aurelia, Scribe Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

Aurelia nodded, unable to suppress a grin. "They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved the world." She chuckled, unable to contain her admiration. "They are tales not quickly forgotten."

The corners of Duncan's eyes wrinkled with amusement and the teyrn chuckled.

"Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Aurelia's elation dimmed a bit at that. Ser Gilmore was the best of men and she could think of no other more deserving of such an honor. But what she would give for such an opportunity!

"If I might be so bold," said Duncan, his voice deep and even. "I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

Startled, Aurelia's gaze collided with the Warden's. Was he a mage, perhaps; able to read her thoughts? Or maybe he had seen her sparring in the courtyard that morning?

Suddenly grim-faced, her father moved to stand protectively between Aurelia and the Warden. "Honor though that might be," said the Teyrn of Highever coolly, "this is my daughter we're talking about. I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle." He paused a moment. "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

Aurelia cast a questioning glance at her father before looking to Duncan.

"Have no fear," the Grey Warden assured the teyrn with a respectful bow of his head. "While we have need of as many good recruits as can be found, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

Aurelia swallowed a disappointed sigh as her father turned to her.

"Auri, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

_And if he requests that I join him in the south?_ she thought defiantly. But she replied with a dutiful, "Of course."

"In the meantime," he continued with a nod, "find Fergus and tell him to prepare to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

Aurelia nodded. "Yes, father." She gave a sharp nod to Arl Howe before turning to the Grey Warden. "May we speak later?"

The teyrn chuckled. "Be forewarned, Duncan. My daughter is as curious as patience will allow. I imagine she has a great many questions for you." He winked at his daughter.

Duncan smiled and bowed his head. "I will answer what I can, my lady."

Aurelia returned the gesture. "I look forward to it, ser."

"Be a good lass and do as I've asked," said her father. "We must discuss the battle plans in the south."

Always dutiful, Aurelia bowed her head before turning away to leave.

Always duty.

* * *

© BioWare


	2. Castle Highever

**Chapter 2: Castle Highever**

_"While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."_

Aurelia closed her eyes and let out a short, disappointed breath as the heavy door to the main hall closed behind her.

"There you are!"

Aurelia started, whirling around as Ser Gilmore approached, looking slightly harassed.

"Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore," Aurelia laughed.

The young knight chuckled sheepishly. "Pardon my abruptness, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking everywhere for you."

Aurelia smiled.

Ser Roland Gilmore had come to Highever to squire some years ago, inadvertently assuming the position of surrogate brother to the young miss of the castle while Fergus was away in Antiva. He had patiently endured the teyrn's daughter perpetually underfoot, tormenting him with endless questions of the Bannorn where he had grown up, and of swordplay and armor, and anything else that may have passed through her young, over-curious mind.

Aurelia held his friendship in the highest regard.

"I fear your hound has the kitchens in an uproar once again," said Ser Gilmore, interrupting her thoughts. "Nan is threatening to leave."

Aurelia groaned.

And then there was Orthos, Aurelia's mischievous mabari war hound. Bred for battle, a full-grown mabari is a foe to be reckoned with, and Orthos was no exception. But his penchant for trouble, especially where the cook was concerned, had earned him a bit of a rogue's reputation at Castle Highever.

"No matter how the maids try to keep him out, he always seems to find a way in," Ser Gilmore was saying. "And you know these mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

Aurelia sighed. "I suppose I should collect him then."

"That would be wise," said Ser Gilmore with a smirk. "Before Nan tears down the walls."

Aurelia let out a surprised chuckle. Ser Gilmore was never sarcastic, his sense of humor always appropriate and polite. Clearly her mother and Nan had rattled him.

"Maker, that dog," said Aurelia with an amused shake of her head.

Ser Gilmore smiled. "You're quite lucky to have your own mabari, you know. 'Smart enough not to talk,' my father used to say." He chuckled. "Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself."

Aurelia laughed. "Nan said the same about me."

"At any rate," Ser Gilmore chuckled, "your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

"Where is my mother?" she asked as they started toward the kitchens.

"She was entertaining Lady Landra in the gardens when I left her."

Aurelia grimaced, remembering Lady Landra's son and the boring conversation she'd likely have to endure later.

"Err… might I beg a question, my lady?"

Aurelia swallowed a sigh. Despite their years of acquaintance, and the fact that she had called him "Ser Gilly" throughout much of her childhood, Ser Gilmore remained resolutely formal in conversation.

Forcing a small smile, Aurelia encouraged him to continue.

"I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?"

She nodded. "It is."

"Then… is it also true this Grey Warden was asking after me?"

Suppressing her envy, Aurelia managed to hold her smile. "I believe he intends to test you for recruitment, yes."

"Maker's breath!" Ser Gilmore breathed, coming to a sudden stop in the corridor.

Turning, Aurelia grinned at the wide-eyed surprise replacing his usual polite expression.

"Are you certain?" he asked after a moment, his voice still quiet.

Aurelia chuckled with a nod.

Ser Gilmore let out his breath in a rush of air and shook his head. "Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden!" He grinned. "It would be everything I've ever dreamed of!"

Aurelia smiled.

"Of course," he cleared his throat, "I shouldn't get ahead of myself." Taking a deep breath, Ser Gilmore offered a small bow. "Pardon my outburst."

Aurelia laughed outright. "Nonsense! You will make an excellent Grey Warden! They'd be fools _not_ to recruit you."

Ser Gilmore blushed. "But… what if he tries to recruit you?"

Aurelia's smile slipped a bit. "He's assured my father he will not."

The knight's expression sobered. "He could change his mind," he tried to reassure her. "Grey Wardens are notorious for doing whatever is necessary to fight the darkspawn. And, begging your pardon, my lady, but you are no ordinary woman."

Aurelia snorted and Ser Gilmore frowned at her impatiently.

"I mean to say… you are strong, skilled, easily the equal of any man, on or off the field." He shook his head. "The Grey Wardens would be fools to overlook you."

Aurelia could feel a blush of her own warm her cheeks and she chuckled self-consciously. "It's unlikely the Wardens would risk the Teyrn of Highever's wrath. But…" She smiled at him. "Thank you all the same."

Ser Gilmore cleared his throat. "We should go after your hound, my lady."

"You don't need to accompany me, you know," Aurelia chuckled as they continued on toward the kitchens. "I can see to Orthos. I'm sure you have much to do."

"Oh, it's no bother," Ser Gilmore insisted. "I should make sure Nan is settled, anyhow, or your mother will have my—"

As if summoned, Teyrna Eleanor Cousland strolled around the corner, chatting amiably with their guest, Lady Landra.

Dairren was graciously absent—for the moment.

"—My dear Bryce brought it back from Orlais last year," her mother was saying. "The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king." The ladies shared a laugh before the teyrna noticed her daughter and Ser Gilmore. "Ah, my darling! How was your journey?"

"Uneventful," said Aurelia, stepping forward to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Hmm." Her mother looked unconvinced. "I trust you've already spoken to the steward?"

"I have," said Aurelia with a reassuring smile before turning to Lady Landra. "It is good to see you, my lady."

Lady Landra was a small woman with frizzy, slate-gray hair and an easy smile. She offered the obligatory curtsy with practiced precision, but her blue eyes were bright as they slid momentarily to Ser Gilmore then back again with a mischievous wink.

Lady Landra was also refreshingly candid!

Aurelia chuckled.

"Tell me, Ser Gilmore, has my daughter collared that dog yet?"

"Not just yet, your Ladyship," said Ser Gilmore, standing at attention.

"Darling, do take care of that," her mother insisted. "That malodorous hound of yours is an excellent protector, but he drives Nan to distraction."

Aurelia shrugged. "I'm sure they'll fight it out."

The teyrna raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused. "Don't give mother a headache. Ser Gilmore, see that it gets done."

"As your Ladyship commands."

"May I go now, Mother?"

"You may go to the kitchens and deal with your hound," her mother clarified.

"Of course," said Aurelia with a grin before taking her leave.

* * *

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!"

Pausing outside the kitchen door, Aurelia shot Ser Gilmore an amused smirk. "Nan seems to be in fine form."

Ser Gilmore sighed.

"But, mistress!" Cath cried as Aurelia opened the door. "It won't let us near!"

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" Nan roared.

"Calm down, good woman," Ser Gilmore pleaded. "We've come to h—"

"You!" Nan shouted, rounding on Ser Gilmore and Aurelia. "And _you_! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!"

"He's not a mongrel," said Aurelia matter-of-factly. "He's a pureblood mabari."

Nan scowled at her. "A blight wolf is what he is! How am I supposed to work like this?"

"Oh, dear," said Cath, wringing her hands. "Mistress. Calm down… please—"

"That's it!" Nan cried, raising her hands over her head. "I quit! Inform the teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn."

"Nan, please!" said Ser Gilmore, looking harried again. "We'll get the dog. Calm down."

"Just get him gone!" Nan growled. "I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" She whirled on the two elves standing nearby. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!"

"How did he even get in the larder this time?" said Aurelia, eyeing the closed door. "We only just arrived home this morning."

"How in the blazes am I supposed to know?" Nan screeched. "He up and walked through the wall, I expect! That hound isn't natural. I see it in his eyes: He does this on purpose, just to torment me!"

Aurelia smiled.

"We'd best go into the larder," said Ser Gilmore quietly as Nan turned to rant at Cath and Adney, "before she runs for the guards."

Chuckling, Aurelia pulled open the larder door. "Oh, dear."

Ser Gilmore sighed as the heavy door swung shut behind them. "Look at this mess," he muttered.

Orthos stood at attention, growling at a stack of wooden crates in the corner. Several others lay scattered and broken, their contents strewn across the larder floor.

"Maker's breath," Aurelia breathed, eyeing the crates in dismay. "Orthos—"

The hound barked suddenly, leaping backwards, battle ready.

"Wait," said Ser Gilmore, grabbing her arm when she moved to step forward. "Do you hear that?"

Before Aurelia could reply, an enormous rat scurried out from behind the stack of crates and Orthos pounced. In a moment the rodent was dispatched and the hound trotted proudly up to his mistress.

Aurelia grimaced.

"Giant rats?" Ser Gilmore groaned. "It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell."

Aurelia chuckled, patting her hound's massive head. "He must have chased it in through its hole."

"They come up from the Korcari Wilds every once in a while," said Ser Gilmore, carefully stepping around the carcass to look behind the stack of crates. "He's certainly done the castle a favor by rooting it out."

Orthos barked as if in response and Ser Gilmore smiled.

"Nan should have known something was amiss," said Aurelia, looking around again. "Look at the garbage it got into. Orthos is much more finicky."

Ser Gilmore chuckled. "Best not tell Nan. She's upset enough as it is."

"Agreed."

"I'll talk to Adney," said Ser Gilmore, making his way back to the door. "Hopefully he can sneak it out without Nan noticing."

Aurelia snorted with a knowing smirk. "Abandoning me to the wrath of Nan? Typical."

Chuckling, Ser Gilmore took his leave.

"Well, come on then," Aurelia called over her shoulder, following Ser Gilmore into the kitchen.

"There he is," Nan sneered, "as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to my roast, no doubt! Cath, fetch what you need and be quick about it!"

In the corner by the hearths, Ser Gilmore and Adney looked up guiltily as Cath obediently hurried to the larder.

"Nan—"

"Oh, mistress!" Cath cried, scurrying into the kitchen again. "There's a rat! A _big_ one!"

Aurelia frowned at Ser Gilmore, who shrugged apologetically.

Adney poked his head in the larder. "It looks like milady's hound killed it."

Aurelia shot him a grateful look.

"Hmph," Nan grumbled. "I bet that dog led it in there to begin with."

Orthos whined.

Nan glanced down at him and frowned. "Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms."

Orthos whined again, cocking his head to one side.

Nan sighed. "Here, then. Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything!" As Orthos gleefully swallowed his reward, Nan shook her head and muttered, "Bloody dog."

Without a word, Ser Gilmore bowed in the doorway and was gone; Aurelia shook her head.

"Thank you for coming to your old nanny's rescue," said Nan, with a slight nod of her head. "Now we can get to work. That's right, you two, quit standing about! Adney, get moving with those casks! And Cath, do you think you can serve that to the teyrn with dirt from the floor all over it?"

Cath groaned under her breath.

"I heard that!" Nan barked. "Blasted elves," she grumbled to herself, shaking her head before turning curious eyes on Aurelia. "But what about you, my lady? The good Maker knows I needn't take care of you anymore. Been keeping safe and well behaved, I hope?"

"Why would I say anything but yes?" Aurelia laughed.

"Ha!" Nan cackled. "Clever whelp."

Aurelia chuckled. She did so love to tease Nan.

"Do you remember that bedtime tale I used to tell you? _The Dog That Bit_?"

"Of course." Clearing her throat theatrically, Aurelia said, "Once upon a time, there was a dog. And he bit somebody."

Adney snorted.

"That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day," Nan told her, a hint of a smile in her voice. "But then, you're far too mature now for an old woman to be reminding you to behave, hmm?"

"Not at all," Aurelia laughed. "Between you and mother, I'm reminded quite regularly."

"Be off with you, then," Nan cackled, patting Aurelia's cheek. "Tell your brother farewell before he rides off to war."

Aurelia kissed the woman's weathered forehead before setting out to find Fergus.

* * *

"Aurelia, darling!"

Pausing in the wide archway leading out onto the atrium, Aurelia swallowed a grimace.

"And here is my lovely daughter," said her mother by way of greeting. "Darling, you remember Lady Landra's son, Dairren?"

"He remains unmarried," Lady Landra added with a playful smile.

Dairren frowned at his mother before directing a courteous smile at Aurelia. "It is good to see you, my lady," he said with a small bow. "You are looking beautiful as ever."

Aurelia managed a polite, if somewhat disgruntled, "Thank you."

Dairren was a good man, which was more than Aurelia could say for his father. Bann Loren was a minor lord well known and little-loved for the fluidity of his allegiances. But Dairren was a gentleman, polite to a fault and truly worthy of his mother's pride and joy. He was also… boring. The only time he showed anything remotely akin to actual emotion was when the discussion turned to books.

"This is a lovely gown, darling," her mother commented, effectively changing the subject as she ran her palm along the smooth emerald velvet and intricate gold embroidery of Aurelia's long sleeve. "Is this the material Fergus brought back from Denerim this summer?"

Aurelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It is, yes."

Her mother hummed in approval before looking at Orthos.

The hound sat panting quietly at Aurelia's feet, tongue lolling contentedly to one side.

"I take it by the presence of your troublesome hound that the situation in the kitchens is handled?"

Orthos whined.

"Indeed," said Aurelia, biting back a smirk. "Nan's head exploded and Orthos ate the kitchen staff."

Orthos barked, tail wagging and Lady Landra chortled.

Smiling, the teyrna shook her head. "Can you believe I haven't found a husband for my delicate flower yet?"

"And I just happen to have brought my son!" giggled Lady Landra.

Dairren groaned. "Mother!"

Not to be deterred, Lady Landra spent the next several minutes enumerating her son's plentiful virtues and Aurelia found herself envying her hound as he settled in for a quick nap at her feet. Looking uncomfortable, Dairren kept quiet, while Eleanor Cousland was ever the gracious hostess, nodding and smiling and looking genuinely fascinated by descriptions of Dairren's uncommonly handsome penmanship.

As the conversation returned to fabrics and embroidery, a favorite of her mother's, Orthos let loose an unholy snort in his sleep and Lady Landra started, then giggled.

"What a contented noise," she said, hand fluttering over her heart.

Orthos looked up with dark, sleepy eyes and stretched leisurely before sitting up.

"I think perhaps I could use a rest of my own before supper," said Lady Landra with a weary smile before turning to the teyrna. "By your leave, my dear."

"Of course."

"I believe I will retire to the study," said Dairren, offering his arm to his mother.

_What a surprise_, Aurelia thought.

With a final wink, Lady Landra and her son took their leave and the teyrna turned to press a warm palm to her daughter's cheek. "You hide your disappointment well, darling."

Aurelia looked away, running a distracted hand over her hound's head.

"I know you had hopes to ride with your father and Fergus to Ostagar, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that, don't you?"

Swallowing a sigh of frustration, Aurelia nodded. "Yes, I understand."

With a soft smile, her mother kissed her forehead. "Now, you should say goodbye to Fergus. I'm sure he's anxious to see you before he leaves."

Aurelia nodded again.

"I love you, my darling girl," said her mother softly, fondly tucking a stray curl behind Aurelia's ear. "You know that, don't you?"

Aurelia offered her mother an understanding smile and kissed her cheek before taking her leave, but she felt no relief for the oppressive weight of her obligations.

* * *

© BioWare


	3. A Fond Farewell

**Chapter 3: A Fond Farewell**

Grateful to be free of Dairren's company, to say nothing of fabrics and fashion conversation, Aurelia approached her brother's private chambers.

"Auntie!"

Aurelia grinned as her young nephew came barreling down the corridor. Orthos barked excitedly, bouncing round in circles as she caught little Oren under the arms and hefted him up into a hug.

"Maker, boy!" she gasped theatrically as little arms wrapped around her neck. "I think you've grown since I saw you last!"

Oren giggled before leaning back, dark hair mussed and eyes bright. "Did you kill any bandits?"

Chuckling, Aurelia shook her head. "Not this time." Setting him on his feet, she knelt down and whispered conspiratorially, "But I met a Grey Warden in the main hall."

Eyes wide, Oren gaped at her. "Did he have darkspawn blood dripping from his sword?" he asked reverently.

Aurelia laughed, getting to her feet. "Perhaps he'll show you at supper."

Taking her hand, Oren pulled her along the hallway toward his father's rooms. "Papa's going to kill darkspawns with the king," he told her excitedly.

Aurelia's smile felt brittle suddenly and she squeezed her little nephew's hand before he released her to push open the heavy door to Fergus's quarters.

Fergus stood before the fireplace in full armor, embracing his young wife, Oriana.

Clearing her throat from the doorway, Aurelia said, "Just let me know when you two are finished."

Fergus chuckled. "When there's a man in your life, you'll understand."

"I prefer my freedom, thank you," said Aurelia, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

"One day," Fergus laughed. "One day you'll meet someone who can handle you. Mark my words."

"Mama says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone," said Oren, gripping a handful of Aurelia's gown in his little fist and looking up at her. "Is that true, Auntie?"

Swallowing a disappointed sigh, Aurelia managed a small smile. "It is."

"What if the castle is attacked?" cried Oren dramatically, eyes wide with excitement. "Will there be dragons?!"

"Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren," said Oriana, looking horrified. "They _eat_ people."

Oren nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I want to see one!"

Oriana frowned at her husband. "This is your influence, Fergus."

Fergus blinked. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword, Auntie?" Oren continued. "Then I can fight darkspawns, too!" Releasing Aurelia's gown he leapt forward, brandishing an imaginary sword. "Take _that_, dire bunny! All darkspawns fear my sword of truthiness!"

"Maker," sighed Fergus with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "He reminds me so much of you sometimes."

Aurelia grinned as her nephew raced across the room to hug his father's armored legs.

"Will you bring me back a sword, papa?"

"I'll get you the mightiest sword I can find," said Fergus, crouching low to look his young son in the eye. "I promise."

Oren grinned, wrapping little arms around his father's neck.

"I'll be home before you know it," Fergus murmured, closing his eyes and holding the boy close.

Aurelia's smile sobered. "I wish I could go with you."

"So do I!" said Fergus. "It'll be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself."

Despite herself, Aurelia couldn't help but pout and her brother laughed as he got to his feet.

"If it's any consolation," he said, "I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe."

Aurelia chuckled as Oriana responded with a dry, "I am positively thrilled you will be so miserable, husband."

"Papa!" said Oren urgently, tugging on his father's chainmail. "Papa, Auntie said there's a Grey Warden in the castle and he's dripping with darkspawn blood!"

"Oren!" cried Oriana.

"I'd heard that," said Fergus, smiling down at his son. "Or rather, I'd heard there was a Grey Warden here. The darkspawn blood is new."

"Fergus!" Oriana hissed.

"Did he say why he's come?" Fergus asked his sister with a grin.

"He's here to test Ser Gilmore."

"Good for him!" said Fergus. "I hope he makes it."

Aurelia nodded, but it was half-hearted.

"If I were a Grey Warden, though," Fergus continued, "I'd have my eye on you—not that Father would ever allow it."

Aurelia offered her brother a grateful smile. "Speaking of Father: he said I should tell you to leave for Ostagar without him; apparently the arl's men are delayed."

Fergus rolled his eyes. "You'd think his men were walking backwards," he grumbled before taking a deep breath and letting it out on a sigh. "Ah well, I'd best get underway then. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time!" He pressed a kiss to Oriana's forehead. "I'll see you soon, my love."

"I would hope, dear boy, you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?"

Aurelia frowned at her father as he and their mother joined them. "You could have delivered your message."

"And miss having both my children in one place before I leave?" Teyrn Cousland chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Not likely."

The teyrna hugged her son close. "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

"A good shield would be more useful," Aurelia mumbled.

Fergus chuckled.

"Maker, sustain and preserve us all," said Oriana. "Watch over our husbands and sons, fathers and brothers and bring them safely home."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it!" added Fergus with a grin.

"_Fergus_!"

Fergus smiled sheepishly at his wife. "Err… for the men, of course."

"What's a wench?" Oren asked, looking puzzled.

Aurelia laughed as Oriana scowled fiercely at her husband.

"A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern," the Teyrn of Highever explained with a smile. "Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale…"

"Bryce!"

Fergus and Aurelia laughed.

"I will miss you, Mother dear," Fergus chuckled, hugging her close again. "You'll take care of her, Auri, won't you?"

"Mother can handle herself," said Aurelia.

"Ha! It's true," said Fergus with a grin. "They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

Aurelia laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you two find this so funny," said the teyrna, looking disgruntled.

"Enough," their father chuckled. "Enough."

Fergus pulled Aurelia into a fierce embrace. "I'll miss you," he whispered. "Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back."

Aurelia offered her brother a brave smile and tried to ignore the ominous feeling clawing at her insides.

* * *

Aurelia stared out over the southern horizon from the west tower, her brother and the men of Highever long since gone from view. The castle was quiet below her, the wind insistent at her back, as the sun slowly surrendered to the evening. And still she stood, unmoving and solemn.

Orthos whined quietly and pressed his nose into her palm as though trying to reassure her all would be well.

"He'll be all right, love."

Aurelia frowned, despite her father's quiet reassurance, and they stood silent for a long while, gazes turned south.

"Legends of the Blights tell of horrible things…" Aurelia breathed, voicing her growing concern.

"If we are unable to hold them… you must prepare for the worst."

Aurelia inhaled a deep, trembling breath and nodded. "I still think I should go with you," she told him after a moment.

"So stubborn!" her father laughed, pulling her into his arms. "I understand, but this is why it's so important you stay." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You are my darling daughter, I love you, and I trust you implicitly to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen." Holding her away from him, he smiled reassuringly. "But we shall assume all will go well and the Maker will watch over us."

Aurelia smiled.

"I know you'll do me proud," he told her with certainty. "Now come away, pup."

With a deep breath, Aurelia cast one last glance to the south, offering up a solemn prayer, before following after her father.

_Maker, watch over Fergus and father. Comfort and strengthen mother and Oriana. And guide our men to victory._

* * *

Aurelia sat unusually quiet at supper that evening. Thoughts and questions warred one with the other as her mind whirled with aggravation and worry. Fergus filled much of her thoughts and with them came the frustrating certainty she should be with him.

Oriana had opted to sup in her chambers, Oren already asleep after a long day.

Teyrn Cousland sat at the head of the table and spoke primarily to Arl Howe and the Grey Warden. Her mother and Lady Landra spoke intermittently throughout the meal, their tones hushed and minds on their loved ones going to war.

"Your castle's study is wonderful," said Dairren conversationally.

Aurelia forced a polite smile. "Indeed."

"Might I ask whose collection it is?"

Swallowing a sigh, she said, "My grandfather's."

"He was something of a scholar, yes?"

"He was, yes."

"Years ago, I wanted to join the Chantry as a scholar," Dairren admitted quietly, "but Father wouldn't hear of it."

Aurelia looked up from her plate at the obvious disappointment in his voice and he smiled self-consciously. In this, children of nobility shared a common obligation: their futures already determined at birth. For an heir, to fill his father's role as lord and master; for a lady, to marry well and produce an heir.

An understanding smile curled the corners of her mouth. "I'd considered joining the king's army, myself," Aurelia confessed with a quiet chuckle.

Dairren smiled. "An unusual occupation for the Lady of Highever."

Aurelia laughed, unoffended. "Indeed."

"I'm a bit surprised you're not riding alongside your brother."

Aurelia's amusement faded and she sighed. "I've duties here."

Dairren nodded. "I confess to trepidation about facing darkspawn, but I cannot imagine an opponent more worthy of defeat."

Aurelia nodded absently, glancing at the Grey Warden.

Clearing his throat, Dairren continued more quietly, "If you're interested, I intend to record what I can during the battle. My writing skills may be lacking, but I hope to convey a true sense of the warrior's experience."

Aurelia offered him a distracted smile in lieu of an answer.

"Darling, do try to eat something," the teyrna insisted quietly.

Ignoring her mother, Aurelia took advantage of a pause in her father's conversation, boldly addressing the Grey Warden before she could think better of it. "Are Fergus and my father in much danger?"

"Aurelia," her father chastised quietly. "Your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea."

Duncan's eyes, dark and somber, reflected his discomfort. "I… understand the first battles have gone well, my lady."

"Indeed," said Arl Howe, his tone thick with doubt. "Are the Grey Wardens even certain this is truly a Blight and not simply some large darkspawn raid?"

"No archdemon has been sighted yet, my lord," said Duncan, his gaze steady. "But with my entire soul, I believe this is a Blight. King Cailan has shown great wisdom in responding to the darkspawn threat so swiftly."

Arl Howe scoffed. "I've heard he's a bit enraptured with the Grey Warden legend, and _that_ is why he caters to your order."

"Howe!" the teyrn scolded fiercely. "That is unworthy of you."

"Whatever the king's reasons," said Duncan evenly, "I'll take his support. The priority is defeating the darkspawn before they threaten all of Ferelden."

An uneasy silence followed Duncan's words and Aurelia stood, unwilling to endure another moment. She was vaguely aware of her father, the Warden, and Dairren rising to their feet as she mumbled her apologies and excused herself.

Fergus was gone, her father would leave in the morning, and she would have to content herself with the affairs of Castle Highever until their return.

* * *

© BioWare


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

Aurelia woke with a start, a feeling of unease settling over her. Moonlight spilled through the windows and a menacing growl drew her attention to the door where Orthos stood alert and battle-ready.

Wary, Aurelia slipped silently out of bed, bare feet noiseless on the cold stone as she reached for her blade. Her fingers curled with familiarity around the hilt as the door burst open and Orthos attacked.

The soldier at the door let out a startled shout and stumbled backward under the heavy weight of the hound, his dagger jarred from his grip as he fell hard to the floor. Aurelia charged after her hound, reaching for the discarded dagger and thrusting her sword sharply to the right. The soldier lying in wait outside her door gasped, axe clattering to the ground at his feet as Aurelia whirled, raising the dagger. The sharp, reverberating sound of metal on metal rang loud in the corridor as she deftly swung her sword in a quick arc, her blade scraping against armor and then flesh.

Torchlight cast flickering shadows on the walls, illuminating the unmistakable emblem on the breastplate of her assailant as he collapsed at her feet.

"Darling!"

Aurelia stared, her gaze fixed on the Howe crest as disbelief warred with rage.

"I heard fighting outside and feared the worst!" her mother gasped, eyeing the carnage with astonishment. "And here I find you, battling soldiers in little more than your… _corset_! You're fortunate you weren't killed! Are you hurt?"

Aurelia shook her head then froze in dawning trepidation, her eyes lifting to the door ajar across the corridor. "Maker's breath!" she breathed.

Dropping the soldier's dagger, Aurelia hurried to the door and barreled inside.

Aurelia froze, her sword slipping from her grasp as unshed tears blurred her vision.

"No!" cried the teyrna, racing forward and collapsing over Oren's small, bloody figure. Oriana lay nearby, eyes wide and empty.

Struggling for breath, Aurelia's legs buckled beneath her and Orthos whimpered at her side.

"What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?!" her mother sobbed, lifting her grandson's limp body into her arms.

Inhaling a deep, shuddering breath, Aurelia clenched trembling fingers around the hilt of her blade and slowly got to her feet. "Howe," she growled in response.

Eleanor Cousland's gaze snapped to her daughter's in disbelief. "Howe? But… why would he attack us?!"

"We need to find father," Aurelia responded before marching back to her room to dress.

_Whatever Howe's excuse_, thought Aurelia fiercely, his weasley face filling her mind's eye_, it would not save him_.

* * *

Castle Highever was under siege and through blades and blood, the teyrna and her daughter were swift and merciless in their search for the teyrn.

Bodies lined the corridors and spilled from the chambers. Lady Landra lay in a pool of blood in her doorway, her horrified gaze on the body of her son, Dairren, who had fallen just beyond her reach. Scribe Aldous was slumped in the wide archway of the library, grey eyes startled.

"Listen, darling," the teyrna whispered urgently as they neared the main hall, eyes red-rimmed and voice thick with tears. "If we can't find your father—"

"We'll find father," Aurelia interjected. "And Howe."

"Aurelia—"

"I want him _dead_!"

The heavy stone of the castle did not conceal the sounds of battle. The clash of swords. The shouts of men.

"Then survive, darling, and visit vengeance upon him!"

_I intend to_, Aurelia vowed darkly, gripping the hilt of her sword.

* * *

"Your Ladyship!" Ser Gilmore gasped, clutching his side. "My lady! You're alive!"

Orthos whimpered.

"You're injured," Aurelia noted with concern.

"It's nothing," he insisted through clenched teeth.

The main hall was littered with bodies, both familiar and not, and several men stood at the gates, battered and weary and resolute.

"Ser Gilmore, have you seen Bryce?"

The knight shook his head. "No, your Ladyship. He told us to hold the hall as long as possible then went out looking for you and Lady Aurelia. It was all we could do to shut the gates."

"Oh, Maker!"

"I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the kitchen."

"Go, find Father," Aurelia told her mother. "I'll help to hold the gates."

"They won't hold!" said Ser Gilmore, frustration raising his voice and curling his brow. "It will only delay the inevitable!"

"No!" Aurelia snapped. "We can fight! We—"

"My lady." Ser Gilmore's voice was grave, his expression resolved. "Please."

Aurelia swallowed hard, shaking her head.

Her mother gently took her by the hand, leading her away. "Come, darling."

"Come with us!" Aurelia breathed.

Ser Gilmore smiled valiantly. "If I do that, my lady, you will not escape before the gates fall."

"Come away, love," the teyrna murmured.

"Maker watch over you, my lady." And with one final bow, Ser Gilmore rejoined his men at the gates.

* * *

"On your guard," her mother whispered, pausing at the kitchen door.

Aurelia nodded and Orthos hunched low as she slowly pushed the door open.

"There… you both are… I was wondering… when—"

"Bryce!" The teyrna's blade slipped from her fingers, clattering on the worn stone floor as she and her daughter raced into the kitchen.

Teyrn Cousland sat propped against the far wall, hands clenched at his side, blood oozing thick between his fingers.

Orthos whined.

"Maker's breath!" Aurelia gasped, covering his hands with her own in horror.

"Howe's men… found me first," he rasped, eyes glazed with pain. "Almost… did me in right there."

"Bryce, how did you…?" Tears streaming down her cheeks, the teyrna could not finish her question.

"Duncan… found me. Brought me here."

"Father, we have to get you out of here!"

"I… I won't survive the standing, I think."

Dread turned Aurelia's blood to ice and her determination to stone. "That's not true!" she shouted back. "You'll be fine!"

The teyrn offered his daughter a brave smile as he struggled for breath. "Ah, my darling girl… if only will could make it so."

"I will drag you out if I must," she promised breathlessly, desperately.

Chuckling, he replied weakly, "Only… if you're willing to leave… pieces of me behind, pup."

"Bryce! This is no time for jokes!" the teyrna sobbed. "Once Howe's men break through the gates, they will find us! We must go!"

"Yes," he agreed. "Must… reach Fergus… tell him what has happened…"

"You can tell him yourself, Father," Aurelia snapped, feeding her temper to keep the swelling void in her heart at bay.

"I… wish I could go." He gasped and doubled-over with a groan.

"Bryce, no!" The teyrna took her husband in her arms, stroking the hair from his forehead. "The servants' passage is just here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

"The castle… is surrounded… I cannot make it."

"I'm afraid the teyrn is correct."

Startled, Aurelia whirled to her feet, sword at the ready.

"I assure you, my lady," Duncan assured her from the doorway, "I've no intent to harm."

Aurelia slowly lowered her blade.

"Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit," Duncan continued, "but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

"You are… Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?"

"Yes, your Ladyship."

"Thank you for saving my father."

Duncan's eyes met Aurelia's. "I fear your thanks may be premature."

"Duncan…" the teyrn gasped. "I beg you… take my wife and daughter to safety!"

"No!" Aurelia cried. "I will not abandon you here!"

"Howe thinks he will use this chaos to… advance himself," her father breathed. "Make him wrong, love. See that… justice is done! Our family… always does our duty first. The darkspawn… must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's."

"No," Aurelia whimpered. "No, I won't leave you."

"Darling, go with Duncan," her mother pressed. "I will kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy you time."

"Eleanor…"

"No!" Aurelia persisted, sobbing now. "We can find another way. We can _fight_!"

"So we all die?" her mother reasoned. "No, darling. You must do what is right. You must warn your brother."

Aurelia shook her head stubbornly, no longer able to speak when a shuddering crash echoed through the halls and corridors of Castle Highever.

"The gates!" the teyrna gasped, eyes wide.

"_Duncan_!" her father shouted desperately. "Take her!"

The Warden did not hesitate and before Aurelia could react, he set his shoulder to her stomach, lifting her off the floor.

"_NO!_"

"Goodbye, my darling."

* * *

© BioWare


End file.
